fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
End Of The Jester's Show
Grimm looked at the many people including Rei, Alice and Misute tied in the straws of Shigure's broom, Grimm had to choose what to do, though not having much to think off he simply sighed and looked at Shigure "Alright then, I gi-" Suddenly, Grimm was interupted once Shigure immediately punched him sending him crashing into a building, Grimm, covered in dust and some rubble from the brick wall, got up and whiped the dust off his shirt, he walked out of the building hole with a calm expression yet a faint look in his eyes. Shigure openned his mouth charging another blast using Amaterasu, Grimm didn't move but simply stayed put ready to take the attack. Grimm's eyes moved to the side seeing Alice still closing her eyes despite being tied up, he looked back at Shigure and began walking towards him slowly "Bring it" Grimm said taunting Shigure, Shigure closed his mouth maintainning the blast in his mouth in "stand by" for now and charged at Grimm. Once Shigure reached Grimm punched him to the ground leaving an impring of his body on it, Shigure then openned his mouth firing the blast into the sky which was seen by all the towns people and some people outside the town. Shigure then looked at Grimm who got up again and was panting "Weak ass" Grimm said taunting Shigure once more, and being punched again "Do not insult me, know the position and situation your in now, or I will kill all of these people at once" Shigure threatened Grimm. Grimm then grinned after Shigure's threat and began to laugh, he then got up again and put his right hand on his right eye "Bitch please, do you think I care about these people? I don't know them, I don't know who these people are, I'm just helping a little girl who'd bug me if I didn't help her, so for all I care you can kill all a these towns people, see if I care" Grimm said, and looked at Alice seeing she kept her ears shut and eyes closed. Shigure then raged and raised his fist at Grimm, suddenly, Shigure's broom was cut and it began to burn on fire, freeing all the people, Misute quickly grabbed Alice and did hand movements causing the sand under the hard stone floor of the town to rise, with the use of Sand Magic, creating a bowl-like form that captured the rest of the towns people, while Rei was caught before hitting the ground. Shigure and Grimm saw Azu being the one to cut the broom and causing it to go ablaze as well as the one who saved Rei, Azu put Rei down and Misute slowly got the towns people down safely, Shigure then raged immediately firing a blast at them all. Once it came in contact it erupted into an explosion and caused a large smoke cloud, as the smoke faded, a large knight-like shield was seen with the scratched of the impact, suddenly the shield came flying at Shigure by a blast of flames from behind it carrying it full speed at Shigure, hitting him in the head and making him fall on his back. Azu was revealed to be the one who used Requip to summon the shield, protecting all the people from the explosion. Grimm then grinned and chuckled, Shigure heard the chuckle and immediately smashed Grimm with a fist, Azu stopped Rei from interfering and Misute covered Alice's eyes while she shut her ears. Shigure continued to smash Grimm with both his fists "You damn piece a shit" Said Shigure, raged and still smashing Grimm "Don't start getting anything funny in your head" Shigure then stepped on Grimm with his foot and removed it revealing Grimm losing consciousness "Just because I don't have any hostages now doesn't mean you have a shot in beating me" Shigure said preparing punch Grimm one last time. Grimm however hardly heard a thing, his vision became dull, his hearing was weak and the only thing he could feel was the rocks under him. Grimm looked at Alice seeing her still doing what she told him, he then turned around laying on his stomach, he turned his sights to see Azu while thinking to himself "The bastard, letting me win the fight like that, I'd knock 'em silly if I wasn't busy right now, but I guess I should be glad Rei is safe too" ''Grimm then turned his sights to Rei, when he looked at Rei he noticed a small tear flowing from her left eye as she looked at him, Grimm then closed his eyes ''"It hurts......It hurts seeing her cry over me getting my ass kicked by a guy like him.........I don't think I can feel these bruises anymore.......Wasn't there something else? I think I promised her something once.....What was it again?.....Oh right, that......Man, I'm a horrible boyfriend" ''Grimm thought to himself. Shigure fist was seconds away from touching Grimm, Grimm openned his eyes and a dome of lightning apeared around him protecting him from Shigure's fist like an actual solid shield, Grimm stood up whiping the blood off his face, he turned to see Shigure struggling to break the lightning shield "I knew I forgot something improtant, I forgot how I can solidify the lightning to make sure it doesn't explode or elecrocutes anyone but works better as a shield" Grimm said, Shigure continued to rapidly hit the shield with his fists but with no use. Grimm openned his palm and four orbs of lightning forms within the shield Shigure didn't notice them, until they erupted into four blasts of lightning sending Shigure backwards. Shigure looked at Grimm walking towards him with the lightning shield still around him and moving along with him, Shigure digged his fingers into the ground and pulled out a large chunk of earth and threw it at Grimm. Through simple hand movements, another orb of lightning forms within the lightning shield and erupted into a blast of lightning destroying half the boulder. Shigure then noticed the shield getting smaller and smaller as Grimm used these blasts more. Shigure smiled and put both his hand above his head using Gravity Magic to begin forming a large black orb, and saying "Big Black Hole" And throwing the large orb at Grimm, Grimm immediately turned the entire shield into an orb and fired it at the orb, within a few moments the orb shattered to pieces and Grimm was left without a shield. Shigure charged at him instantly, yet Grimm quickly ignited his right hand with fire and sparked lightning in his left hand, clapping his hands together once creating plasma and firing the plasma blast at Shigure who was close enough to recieve another point blank blast of plasma to the face and this time with an open mouth. Shigure walked back and coughed blood while Grimm began to form another shield around him, Shigure charged at Grimm quickly before the shield could be complete, Grimm then openned his right palm at Shigure's fist, once Shigure's fist hit Grimm's palm it did no damage to Grimm, Shigure was shocked at seeing his large fist not doing any harm to Grimm "How could I forgot something as important as pushing away the impact of an attack at another area, or another person" Grimm said revealing he used Push Magic to push the impact of the fist at something else or someone else. Sounds similar to a glass breaking began to be heard from Shigure's arm that he used to hit Grimm, it was then clear that Grimm pushed the impact at Shigure's arm, Shigure's arm shattered into glass-like pieces, Grimm formed several orbs of lightning and then an equal number of orbs of fire, mixing the fire and lightning orbs creating several plasma orbs "The show of a jester has to end sometimes, right?" Grimm said to Shigure firing several plasma blasts at him, shattering his Take Over body like a glassand making him return to his original form, Shigure stood on his feet, coughing blood with his eyes blank, Grimm walked towards him and put his hand on his left shoulder with his left hand saying "The end" And pushed Shigure back, making him fall on his back unconscious. Grimm looked at Shigure, then looked around him, and finally at his hands thinking to himself ''"This feels familiar" And then turned to looked at the towns people looking at him "Umm.....I won.....So....Can I go now?" Grimm said and then fell flat on his face losing consciousness. Rei, Misute and Alice who was carried by Misute rushed to him, but once they looked to see Shigure, he already left. ''Continued In: ''Epilogue To The Jester's Show Category:Storyline Category:Highestbounty123